Vocaloid Family Adventure with Samantha&OC
by Samantha Fangelina
Summary: Perhatian! ini Indonesia hehehe maaf ada OC nongol karena memang ini dibuat untuk pelepasan OCku yang baru #emangnyamajalah? Read & Review thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**Banzaaaaaaiiiiii~ author gaje ini buat fanfic baruuuu~ *lempar lempar bunga sakura mumpung adek nggak tau mainan bunga sakuranya diambil* #dibunuh**

**Shizuka:"fanfic tentang apaan nih?"**

**Samantha:"diaryku? hahaha! gak mungkin lah! eh mungkin! ini sekitar gaje gajean aja soalnya buatnya juga di sekolah mumpung dapet gratisan main untuk hari pertama pelajaran komputer... TAPI CUMA SETENGAH JAM!" \(QAQ)/**

**Ai:"jadi... ini siapa OC baru yang mau dikeluarin? pake buat fanfic untuk ini segala..."**

**Samantha:"bentarr... masih repot nih... aku kasih detailnya kapan kapan aja tapi bakal keluar kok~ jangan khawatir aku dapet juara 1 untuk buat cerpen~" #dibunuh karena bohong**

**Shizuka:"mana kiseki?"**

**Samantha:"dalam perbaikan memorinya ancur gara gara bekas hapeku yang lama"**

**Shizuka:"kejam..." *sweatdroped***

**Samantha:"bukan kejam kan ini fanficku" =3=**

**Hinaka:"INI KAPAN MULAINYA AUTHOR GAJE SEDUNIA?!"**

**Samantha:"Hinakkaaaa kejam banget siiih~"** _**(Shizuka:"lebay" =3=)**_

**Hinaka:"WAKTU LO CUMA SEDIKIT! SETENGAH JAM SOMPLAK!"**

**Samantha:"hina kejam... yaudah deh baru bel dilanjutin nanti" =3=**

**Shizuka"secepet itu?! kamu ngapain aja waktu ngetik?!"**

**Samantha:"ga ngapa ngapain.."**

**BUKA KOMPUTER KEDUA...**

**Samantha:"BAAANNNZZZAAAIIIII~~~~! Akhirnya bisa dibuka juga komputernyaaaaaa~~"**

**Shizuka:"ungh..." *kelaperan***

**Samantha:"Shizu... shizu... kamu gak pa-pa?"**

**Shizuka:"la...per..."**

**Samantha:"oke sementara aku mengobati shizu yang kelaparan karena banjir tsunami dan tak ada makanan cadangan... #GEPLAKED# eh maksudku lama tak kuberi makan... disclaimer dulu ya!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:"vocaloid bukan punya sa-chan! punya yamaha dan crypton! kalo punya sa-chan udah pasti jadi anime (terutama anime yaoi~~~~ #dibunuh reader)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:"typo,gaje,abal,humor gagal alias garing kriuk kriukkkk #dibunuh,buatnya cepet cepetan,bikin gak selera baca,typenya dialog;normal pov;miku pov;atau yang lain,DLL"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**don't like? jangan baca dan pergilah ke dunia vocaloid lewat langit ketujuh(?) dan jangan balik lagi. (maaf kejam)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

untuk OC baru...

Yurinto Ogatsuki (udah tau semua kan? di fanfic asrama yang kacau itu lho)

tanggal lahir: 24 juli

umur: 12

gender: cowok

sekolah: nggak sekolah jadi boneka crossdressnya author

mata: kuning pisang

rambut: kuning mirip len

baju harian: nggak tentu karena demen banget di crossdress sa-chan

hobi: di crossdress sa chan

tentang Yurinto: demen banget di crossdress,imut,mirip cewek,nggak pernah marah tapi kalo marah ujung ujungnya semua pada masuk rumah sakit

.

Elvyrina Angelica

tanggal lahir: 25 agustus

umur: 12

gender: cewek

sekolah: gak sekolah karena belajar dari sa chan dan yang lain

mata: hitam

rambut: hitam panjang selutut (WOW!)

baju harian: rok kotak kotak merah 15 cm diatas lutut,baju lengan panjang putih dilipat menjadi separuh lengan,dasi hitam sepatu dan kaos kaki hitam.

hobi: Dengerin musik

tentang Elvyrina: kalo marah nyeremin,kalo baik terlalu baik,gampang balik dari bad mood ke good mood,suka bercanda,suka truffle terutama coklat

.

Livy Rihanna Clarine

tanggal lahir: 10 desember

umur: 12

gender: cewek

sekolah: nggak sekolah

mata: hitam

rambut: hitam sebahu

baju harian: kaos putih,celana pendek merah kotak kotak,sandal jepit kuning

hobi: nyanyi shota shota burning night (Lenka kagamine)

tentang Livy: suka lagu shota shota burning night,imut,jahil,lucu,suka coklat batangan,masakannya semematikan milik himeji :D (Livy:"apa?!" Samantha:"xixixi! maaf udah lama gak buat OC masakannya buruk mematikan.. *killer mode*)

* * *

halo semua! namaku Miku Hatsune salah satu dari vocaloid! aku suka negi lhoo (reader:"udah tau semua" =3=)

Yurinto:"BERHASIL!"

Miku:"Hah?"

Livy:"BALIKIN SISIRKU BAKA YURINTO!"

Elvyrina:"Ribut amat!"

Rin:"Biasa..."

Samantha:"BERISIK!"

Rin:"GUA PANGGILIN DEWI KEMATIAN MAU YA?!"

Samantha:"Mendingan... SENBONZAKURA!"

Gakupo:"HUWAAA! KOK GUA YANG KENA?!"

Samantha:"Kesialan lo tuh!"

Livy:"Wkwkwk! silahkan masuk ke langit ke tujuh dan menetap disana selama sejam~"

Gakupo:"Ooohhh noooooo!"

Elvy:"Kurang kejam! sehari aja~"

Samantha:"Elvy kamu kejam..."

Elvy:"Lebih mending daripada kudoain setahun?"

Samantha:"Jangan... cukup sehari..."

BESOKNYA

Gakupo:"Hah...hah... gua gabisa napaaaasss..."

Samantha:"Lu sendiri yang sial?"

Gakupo:"Lu yang buat gue sial!"

Samantha:"SSG (suka suka gue) dong ini kan fanficku" =3=

Yurinto:"Yaaaappp setujuuuu! eh sa-chan dandanin lagi dong~"

Samantha:"Sini" *flash dressing mode*

Livy:"WAAAHHH! gaya baru lagi nih?"

Samantha:"Gaya pengantin bunga"

Yurinto:"Waaaahhh sa-chan hebaaatttt~"

Samantha:"Hehehe... lu demen banget gua crossdress..."

Yurinto:"Apa?"

Samantha:"Gpp"

Rin:"HUJAN JERUUUKKK!"

Samantha:"BUAT APAAAAA!" *kalap lari lari jalan diatas laut #dibunuh*

Rin:"BUAT KAMU BUAT OC YANG MIRIP LEN TAPI DEMEN DI CROSSDRESS KAYAK GITU!"

Samantha:"UAAAMMMPPUUUNNN GUA KHILAAAFFFFFFF!" \(QAQ)/

Rin:"TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Samantha:"WOI TENANG! NANTI JADI BANJIR HURUF 'N'!"

Rin:"KAU TETAP AKAN KUBANTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Samantha:"SEKARANG KOK JADI BANJIR 'I' SIH?!"

Rin:"SUKA SUKA GUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Samantha:"KOK JADI BANJIR 'E'?! UDAH DIEM!"

Rin:"GAK MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUU upft?!"

Samantha:"DIAM..." *killer mode sambil nutup mulut rin"

Rin:"H-Ha'i..."

Gakupo:"Ini kenapa lagi gua diiket ke pohon BAKAIIITTOOOOO!"

Kaito:"Hehehe! gpp!"

Meiko:"Sini kulemparin kaca~" *mabuk*

Mayu:"Ya Tuhan... apa salahku menjadi teman para vocaloid heboh ini..."

Samantha:"Salahmu menjadi vocaloid!"

Mayu"Kalo itu mah,aku tau!"

Samantha:"Kalo gitu ngapain nanya?"

Mayu:"Cuma ngetes lu masih hidup atau nggak..."

Samantha:"MAYU..." *killer mode*

Mayu:"Just kidding..."

Samantha:"Main pasir yuk!"

Semua:"Yuukk~!"

Samantha:"Ay-" BUAGH! *lari dan kesandung,terjatuh dari langit ketujuh(?) #dibunuh pikiran sendiri karena menistakan dirinya sendiri*

Meiko:"HAHAHA! HATI HATI KALO JALAN! BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Samantha:"Meiko...Sakane... Kau kuhukum tidak minum bir dan tampa memegangnya pun sampai seratus abad..." *aura gelap*

Meiko:"Uwaaaahh! ampuuuunnnn! maaafff~! aku khilaaafffff!"

Samantha:"Tak kumaafkan..." (Ai:"Kejamnya..." -.-)

Len:"LEPASKAN SAKANE MEIKO YANG PALING IMUT SEDUNIA DARI HUKUMAN BODOH DAN GAJEMU ITU AUTHOR SOMPLAK,SUKA TYPO,GILA DLL!"

Samantha:"Len..." *evil smile tingkat 100 sambil ngeluarin mataharinya CEO amaterasu,pedangnya blaster dark revenger,dan apinya dragonic overlord #salahfandomataudisengaja?*

Meiko&Len:"OOOHHH NOOOOOO!" #capslock rusak?

* * *

#abaikanlinebreakini (mengerti reader? *gaya guru TK* Reader:"KITA BUKAN ANAK TK! #ngelindes author pake mobil berban beton Author: *berdarah darah hidup lagi*)

* * *

Meiko&Len:"ungh..." *babak belur*

Samantha:"siapa yang mau...?"

Para Vocaloid dan Oc:"ng-nggak..." *merinding*

TBC

* * *

**BUWAAAAHHH! akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic ngadat selesainya karena asrama \(QAQ)/ maafkan sa-chan readeeerrr (/QAQ)/ #dipukul salmon**

**Samantha:"SIAPA TUH?!"**

**Shizuka:"GUA!"**

**Samantha:"AAAAAHHH! SALMOOOONNN" \(QAQ)/**

**Shizuka: *sweatdrop***

**Ai:"AKU JUGA MAU SALMOOOONNN" (/QAQ)/ #capslock rusak**

**Shizuka: *tambah sweatdrop***

**Samantha:"yosh! Review ya para reader! thanks" (_ _)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallooo halo bandung~ #plak!Salahlagu**

**Shizuka:"Halo halo bandung?"**

**Samantha:"Maksudnya halo~"**

**Shizuka:"Dasar author sarap..."**

**Samantha:"Gua gak sarap ih!"**

**Shizuka:"Terus apa?! Sinting?!"**

**Samantha:"Gak itu juga!"**

**Shizuka:"TERUS?!"**

**Samantha:"Yang manis jelita sampai dipuja dewi langit ketuju-" #ditimpuk salmon beton sama shizuka**

**Shizuka: *Nimpuk pake salmon beton***

**Samantha:"Buat apaan!"**

**Shizuka:"Buat loe lah! Masa buat bekecot!"**

**Samantha:"Idih! Lu tuh yang bekecot!"**

**Shizuka:"APA KAU BILAAAANGGG!"**

**BUAK! BUAK! DZIIIINGGG~! GROMPYANG! GROMPYANG! JDUK! TRANG! TRANG! MEOW... (maaf numpang lewat...) *sweatdrop* (LANJUT...) GROMPYANG GYOMPYANG! CRAT!(?) DOOOREEEMIIIIFAAASOOOLLLLAASIIIIDOOO~(?)**

**Ai:"Sementara ada pertarungan heboh di sana kita warning dan disclaimer dulu..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:"vocaloid bukan punya sa-chan! punya yamaha dan crypton! kalo punya sa-chan udah pasti jadi anime (terutama anime yaoi BoyxBoy karena saya fujoshi~~~~ *kedip kedip gaje* #dibunuh reader yang kedua kalinya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:"typo,gaje,abal,humor gagal alias garing kriuk kriukkkk kayak mie gak direbus dimakan #dibunuh,buatnya di HP,bikin gak selera baca,typenya dialog;normal pov;miku pov;atau yang lain,DLL"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**don't like? jangan baca dan pergilah ke dunia vocaloid lewat langit ketujuh(?) dan jangan balik lagi. (maaf kejam)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shizuka:"Oi~ main ToD yuk?"

Samantha:"gak asik... Kita cerita aja gimana?"

Shizuka:"judulnya?"

Samantha:"Anda bingung sayapun bingung"

Shizuka:"itu kan ceritamu yang baruuuuu!"

Samantha:"kalo gitu main apa? Oh iya... Omong omong hasil UAS kalian... Tunjukin..."

Len:"GULP!"

_Laporan rapot vocaloid student_

_Miku:95_

_Luka:98_

_Rin:94_

_Mayu:100_

_Meiko:88_

_Miki:100_

_Kaito:89_

_Gakupo:70_

_Len:5_

Samantha:"MASYA ALLAH LEEEENNN! SETAN APA YANG MERASUKIMU SAMPAI RATA RATA ULANGANMU CUMA 5?!"

Len:"kamu sendiri curang! Ga ikut uas!"

Samantha:"gua ujian koplaaaakkk!" *nunjukin kertas ulangan nilai 100 ke len*

Len:"DAF*Q! LU GAK BILANG!"

Samantha:"yang penting... Ada hukuman untukmu..." *ngeluarin api dragonic overlord,matahari CEO amaterasu,bunga sakuranya sakuya,pedang blaster dark*

Len:"HUWA! GUA KHILAF!"

(Yang dibawah um- #DipukulSalmon eh maksud saya yang gak kuat... maafkan saya) XD

Len:"uuuaaa! Apa yang kau-"

Samantha:"hum... Kiseki..."

Kiseki:"saya mengerti..."

Len:"uwaaa!"

Kiseki:"..." *ngeluarin banyak senjata unduk membuat len menjadi korban bloodscene*

Len:"GYAA!" *teriak sambil shock*

Samantha:"last night~ good night~" *nyanyi lagunya Last night good night-Hatsune Miku*

Len: *berdarah darah*

Samantha:"fuah! Jadi lega deh~"

Para Vocaloid&OC:"masa nilai jelek di bloodscene... Kejam..."

Samantha:"problem...?" *nada killer tingkat 13 karena hari ini jumat tanggal 13...#DibunuhKarenaBohong*

Para OC:"ini belum jumat tanggal 13 au-chan!"

Samantha:"heh... Ohya? Sori deh kalo gitu~" *watados*

Para Vocaloid: _'segitu gampangnya bilang sori dengan WAjahTAmpaDOSa kayak begitu?!'_

Samantha:"para vocaloid aku punya hadiah untuk kalian..." *ngeluarin pedang blaster dark yang kalo counterblast 2 bakal ngilangin 1 vocaloid #Plakk!SalahFandomMalahJadiCrossover*

Para Vocaloid:"gak lucu!"

Samantha:"emang udah gua bilangin reader kalo ini humor garing! Gua kan gak berbakat nulis cerita lucu!"

Reader:"emang garing..."

Para Vocaloid:"kalo begitu ngapain bikin!" #nimpuk samantha dengan beton 100Ton"

Samantha:"uwa kejaaamm" \(TAT)/ *benjol*

Para Vocaloid:"udah lama gak liat sa-chan nangis! Kiamat dataaannnnggg!" (/QAQ)/

Samantha:"kalo kiamat datang lagu penyambutannya?"

Para OC&Vocaloid:"woka~ woka~! Samena mena ee! Waka waka ee~!"

Samantha:"dari beribu ribu lagu kalian pilih waka waka?" *sweatdroped*

Miku:"gak seru nih..."

Samantha:"maklum... Sa-chan keabisan ide..." *pundung di pojokan*

Para Voca&OC:"SEJAK KAPAN SACHAN BISA PUNDUNG?!"

Samantha:"emangnya ada yang salah?"

Miku:"SALAH BESAAAARRR! LU KENAPA AUTHOOOORRR! MAU KIAMATIN CERITA INI YAAAA?!" \(QAQ)/

Samantha:"kalian heboh banget..." *sweatdroped*

Miku:"jawab akuuuu! Kau mau kiamatin cerita ini yaaaa!" \(QAQ)/

Samantha:"sabar bu... Ini masih chapter 2... Ga mungkin bisa tamat kali" =3=

Shizuka:"LU CARI GARA GARA!"

Samantha:"semua voca&oc oc tersayangku musuhin aku... Hiks" *pundung lagi*

Ai:"sa-chan... Main yuk!"

Samantha:"Ai masih peduli sama aku" *mata berkilat kilat bahagia lebay*

Reader:"ini cerita tambah boring..."

Samantha:"ya direview aja biar aku terinspirasi chapter selanjutnya karena aku lagi habis ide..."

Reader:"# *!?,.*.4 5:/+1*;7:+ /;,*:/6'?9823(_-'" +*:/6(5-*8,6_:2+-;:!,'."-+:..56;6:/*'*.$*$*;_*+* *:*-#;*/**'*.****?!"

Samantha:"walah? Keyboardmu rusak ya?"

Reader:"Author SOMPLAAAKKK!" #nimpuk author dengan gitar besi

Samantha:"sakit!"

Shizuka:"rasain lu..."

Samantha:"shizu jahat lagi!"

Shizuka:"yee... SSG! ESP! EmangShizukaPikirin?!"

Samantha:"ya iya lah... Masa yaiyadong?"

Shizuka:"udah deh! Dasar author somplak digelundungin ke jurang tampa dasar dipatok burung pelikan(?) Terbang ke surga memakai sayap petir malaikat hitam"

Samantha:"gua kedinginan..."

Shizuka:"knapa?"

Samantha:"suhunya kok tiba tiba turun ya... Aku kedinginan nih..."

Shizuka:"nih aku bawa air panas..." *jatoh kena Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke... Ke...

Samantha:" ya ampun! 'ke'nya banyak banget! wordnya jadi mubazir kan! Ke siapa yang jelas dong!"

Somebody(?):"Ke Bakamui Gakucing Garong Pocong Banci Jejadian Terong Dari Taman Lawang Jakarta Selatan Indonesia Samudra Pasifik Asia Di Bagian Tenggara Klompotan Banci Organisasi Waria Paling Meriah Sedunia Yaitu Banci Nasuhime"

Samantha:"walah? Sebutan baru? Kok panjang?"

Gakupo:"WUAH!PANAAAS!"

TBC (author males)

**Please review... Soalnya si author somplak lagi keabisan ide karena mau buat fanfic baru lagi bernama "vocaloid BBM(blackberry messange)" mumpung terinspirasi dari kak chalice&fans setianya yaitu author aoi yang imut sedunia tapi juga gaje sedunia #KenaPetir**

**Samantha:"wuaaaaa maaf aoi chaaannn" (/TOT)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo para reader setia,silent reader,dan reviewer tercinta ;) #ketimpuk mie gorengnya shizuka**

**Samantha:"APAAN SIH!"**

**Shizuka:"betulin duru paragrafmu yang berantakan itu!"**

**Samantha:"oiya... sesuai dengan PRISM smile Coro... #DibunuhSalahfandom maksudku CoroFlandre aku coba pakai normal POV aliyas author tak berpengalaman ini mau coba bunuh reportasi sendiri..."**

**Shizuka:"yah.. gitu deh bagus"**

**Samantha:"perasaan dari semua OC OC ku kamu yang paling kurang ajar deh..."**

**Elvyrina:"Yah... kalo itu suka suka shizuka~ aku nurut kamu aja. sebenarnya aku juga bingung ada kaa san yang sesomplak dan segaje kamu"**

**Fellice:"halo halo~"**

**Shizuka:"siapa lagi nih yang nyasar ke sini?"**

**Samantha:"ITU ADIK KEMBAR LU SOMPLAK!"**

**Shizuka:"hah adik kembar?! LAGI?!"**

**Samantha:"EO... LHO! emangnya uda berapa kali aku ngasih kamu adik?! Ai pertama,kamu kedua,Felice ketiga!"**

**Shizuka:"AUTHOR... GAK ADA YANG TAU WUJUDNYA FELICE"**

**Samantha:"oya? oh gini... dia sesimpel Ai tapi rambutnya kuning aliyas marganya kiirohana"**

**Shizuka:"KIIROHANA?! BAGUS BANGET!"**

**Samantha:"masa sih? namanya Felice aja terispirasi dari Cha 'lice' dan 'Fell'i loss dari chrome shelled regios digabungin jadiiii jeng jeng jeng... Fellice Kiirohana"**

**Shizuka:"segampang itu ya? kamu nentuin namaku aja sampe nyuri namanya 'sh'ota,'i'na'zu'ma eleven,& 'Ka'rin namanya temenmu kan?"**

**Samantha:"kok bisa tau..."**

**Ai:"kalo aku?"**

**Samantha:"pada dasarnya kamu mau kubuat jadi OC yang menjadi kakak perempuan aichi..."**

**Se-chan:"Jadi aku yang kedua ya..."**

**Samantha:"iya... EH?! STOP! UDAH KEPANJANGAN!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: typo,oc nyasar,Garing,paragraf bikin mata katarak,kena flame jadi agak jadi sebel sebel dikit... badmood(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid punya yamaha dan crypton,OC semuanya punya saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka? sana ke dunia vocaloid lewat langit ketujuh dan jangan balik lagi**

* * *

Normal POV

Pagi itu terjadilah pertengkaran besar diantara..."WOI SOMPLAK LAGI NGAPAIN?! MAU BAKAR GUE YA?!"teriak gakupo "masa segitu aja protes?! lu sendiri katanya punya beribu ribu nyawa?!"teriak Kaito "ya maafin gua dah..." kata shizuka dengan santainya "kau kejam shizu..."samantha menyahut "jadi enak gak pakai normal POV?"tanya shizuka "GAK BISAAAA! SUMPAH INI GAK BISA JADI HUMOR KALO GAK PARAGRAFNYA BERANTAKAN KAYAK KANDANG AYAM GAK DIBERSIHIN 100 ABAD!"teriak samantha "yaudah balikin aja..."sahut shizuka "nanti diprote- AHHH! MASA BODO! GUA KANGEN CARA NGETIK GUA YANG GA KARUAN!"

BALIK KE MODE DIALOG

Samantha:"puaaaahh! gua stress disiiittuuuu!"

Shizuka:"siapa yang suruh?"

Samantha:"Prism smile co- #dibunuh eh... maksudku CoroFlandre"

Shizuka:"KALO GITU SELAMANYA KAMU JADI GAJE!"

Samantha:"ENAK AJA LU!"

Shizuka:"btw hari ini ada yang menarik?"

Samantha:"hiks... habis aku kekunci di kamar asrama yang gelap gulita lalu jatuh dari tangga waktu bawa piring&gelas kaca..." *pundung*

Se-chan:"Dasar ceroboh..."

Samantha:"sebenernya gua ketiduran sih..."

Se-chan:"ya itu salahmu kan?"

Samantha:"iya sih..."

Miku:"ini jadi cerita garing banget..."

Samantha:"ya kalo garing dibasahi aja pake air jadi kan basah? jadi nggak garing kan?"

Miku:"..."

HENING 5 DETIK

Miku:"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA! AUTHOR GILA! MASA DIBASAHIN AIR! MAU DISIRAMIN KEMANA AIRNYA! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!" #capslockjebol

Shizuka:"kalo capslockmu jebol kok masih bisa pakai huruf besar?"

Samantha:"Pake shift dong~"

Shizuka:"..." _betul juga ya..._

Elvyrina:"AKU KENAPA DITELANTARIN SAMA YURINTO,HINAKA DAN LIVY?! FELICE JUGA KEMANA?!"

Samantha:"apaan?! emangnya bukannya mereka ke matos(malang town square) ya?!

Elvyrina:"emangnya kita di malang? kok kita bisa pindah pindah tampa diketahui?"

Samantha:"soalnya bisa dipikir logis... karena kalian tinggal didalam laptop ku yang paling manis seduni-" #ditabok Beatrice

Felice:"siapa tuh Beatrice?"

Samantha:"temenku... mau kujadiin OC juga" *evil smirk*

Felice:"keluarga kita nambah lagi~"

Para Vocaloid:"INI KITA GAK MUNCUL MUNCUL?!"

Samantha:"Kon gendeng ta? nyerobot ae..."

Para Vocaloid:"KITA SOALNYA DITELANTARIN!"

Kaito:"jujur gua bener bener yakin nih cerita garing ala mbak samantha!"

Samantha:"GUA BUKAN MBAK MBAK..." *nada killer dan aura hitam*

Kaito:"LU SEBRANI BRANINYA MASIH BERANI NANTANG KATAKANA PRINCE?"

Gakupo:"Iya... LHO EH?! KATAKANA PRINCE KAN AKU!"

Samantha:"bukannya itu di fanficnya kak Chalice?"

Meiko: *pundung di pojokan*

Samantha:"meiko kenapa?"

Luka:"gara gara kamu cegat megang bir sama minum bir kan?"

Samantha:"salah dia ngejek aku..."

BESOKNYA...

Samantha: *pundung di pojokan dengan aura hitam*

Elvyrina:"kenapa tuh?"

Rin:"karena dia mikir gak mau nulis lagi... readernya katanya dikit banget..."

Len:"ya pasti lah~ dia kan author gaje sedunia HAHAHAHA!" *keras sampai kedengeran samantha*

Samantha:"..." *masih pundung di pojokan*

Len,Rin,Miku,dan para karakter lainnya:"?!" _DIA GAK MARAH?!_

TBC~

* * *

**Samantha:"..." *masih pundung di pojokan***

**Len:"dibiarin aja tuh?"**

**Rin:"g tau..."**

**2 JAM KEMUDIAN**

**Samantha:"..." *masih pundung di pojokan dengan aura hitam yang semakin besar***

**Miku:"nyeremin!"**

**Meiko:"kenapa tiba tiba?"**

**Miki:"yah... gatau deh..."**

**Mayu:"dia lagi pusing cari software vocaloid gak nemu nemu..."**

**Semua:"oo... itu masalahnya..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai ini author dua yang ngantiin Sa chan yang masih pundung**

**Masih ingat saya?(Nama saya Yin Yin bagi yang belum tau saya adalah author 2 disini dan saya yang menggantikan Sa Chan (saya punya acount sendiri yaitu Yinyinkei))**

**Miku:"Gak"**

**Yin yin:"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, kau kejam Miku chan"**

**Miku:"Suka suka gue"*Pake gaya ketawanya Rin di daughter of evil***

**Yin yin:"Mayu... *tersenyum sadis*"**

**Mayu:"*Dateng tiba tiba* Ya?"**

**Yin yin:"*Yandere and killer mood mode on* Tolong ha-"**

**Mayu:"Atas kenmauanmu"**

**BUAK DUAK DER DER DOR PRET PRET BLEDOS DUHAR PLAK BUK DOENG KRIK KRIK (pak jangkrik numpang lewat) baa dum tss (?) meong guk guk guk graooo pretetetetet bambang sud bsmbang suud bambang prok prok kepleng kropyang BAAAAAAADURRRRRR**

**Mayu:"Sudah"**

**Yin yin:"Ya sudah mau makan dulu"**

**Mayu:"Bayar"**

**Yin yin:"Nih *kasih kotak*"**

**Mayu:*Ngebuka***

**Dan isinya adalah... jreng jreng jreng kapak baru tottorottotot #BuatApaan?**

Kaito:"Sa chan masih pundung gimana nih?"

Yin yin:"Emang ada apa?"

Gakupo :"Gara gara kejadian di asrama salahnya dia toh kok mala-"

Klontang prank buk bak bik

-PiiIiiiiiiiiiiiiip-(bloodscene)

Samantha:*Balik pundung*

Yin yin:*Balik ngomong ngomong sama vocaloid Chara*

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Flashback:

Samantha & Yin yin:*Tiba tiba aura hitamnya membesar*

Kaito :"*Ngetutup mulutnya gakupo* Dasar bakamui bisa bisa rumah kita hancur nih tapi sebelum itu...KABUR!"

Gakupo:"Tunggu Kaito tu-"

Gakupo:*Dihajar sama Samantha dan Yin yin(lagi sister complex)

Flashback end

Gakupo:"*Hidup lagi* Ayo kita menyanyi!"

All:"Yook"

Gakupo:"Bang bing bung yok kita celeng*ditabrak celeng ke 1* bang bing bung yok kita celeng*diseruduk celeng ke 2* bang bing yok kita celeng~ *diseruduk celeng ke 3 sampai celeng ke .125.864*

Yin yin:"Kenapa ada celeng (babi hutan) nyeruduk Bakamui Gakucing Garong Pocong Banci Jejadian Terong Dari Taman Lawang Jakarta Selatan Indonesia Samudra Pasifik Asia Di Bagian Tenggara Klompotan Banci Organisasi Waria Paling Meriah Sedunia Yaitu Banci Nasuhime?"

Kaito:"Emangnya gua ngerti?"

Yin:"Kaga bakal... Nama lo aja Bakaito"

Kaito:"Sa channya tuh yang bak- uph! *ngetutup mulut sendiri*"

Samantha:"..." *aura hitam menyelimuti dan tiba tiba muncul sabit pencabut nyawa*

Kaito:"Whuat the-"

Yurinto:"Ayo Sa chan! Cemunguuuudd!"

Elvyrina:"Semangaatt!"

Kembar 3 hana:"Ayo Sa chan! Jangan mau kalah!"

Beberapa detik kemudian...

Samantha:"Halo~ gua baliiiiikkk~"

Kaito:*Bloodscene*

Miku:"WELCOME BACK SA-CHAN!" *langsung meluk Sa-chan diikuti semua vocaloid chara min Kaito*

Kaito:*Pundung di pojokan dengan aura hitam dengan pakaian yang masih berdarah darah segar*

Samantha:"Gua udah balik,waktunya pestaaaaaaa!" *gak peduli Kaito*

PESTA TOD

Miku:"TOD?!"

Samantha:"Iya..."

Kaito:"Mulai dari ToD?"

Miku:"Truth"

Kaito:"Maukah kau terima cintaku?" *sambil gaya pangeran muncul bunga dan cincin disertai aura pink disekitarnya*

Samantha&Yin:"HELL?! Sejak kapan ada bunga dan cincin ditangan Bakaito?!"

Miku:"OH YEEEESSS!" *berbunga bunga lebay*

Samantha&Yin:"apa..." *sweatdrop*

Samantha:"Miku ToD?"

Miku:"Dareeeee~" *sambil lebay*

Kaito:"NEKAT?!"

Samantha:"Saat pernikahan kalian kalian harus menyiapkan banyak eskrim coklat! parfait pisang coklat,pancake coklat,cake coklat,black forest coklat,DLL!"

Len:"Parfait?! Mau!"

Kaito:"Kalo ada eskrimnya gak masalah deh! Tapi lainnya ga janji ya!"

Samantha:"Gpp! Yang penting ada eskrim coklatnya!"

Miku:"Mau negi?"

Samantha:"Neginya ga usah deh! Aku punya dirumah"

Miku:"Oooo... Jadi kamu ini maniak cokelat?"

Samantha:"Lah... OC OCku semua suka coklat karena nurun dari kaa sannya yang imutz ini~" *lebay*

Miku:"What..." *sweatdrop*

PESTA HIAS TELUR PASKAH (bukan musimnya,Sa chaaaann! Samantha:"woops?! Sori deh~" XD)

Juri: Ai&Yuzuyu(OC Samantha&Yin")

Kaito:"..." *ngelukis lukis pake cat es krim*

Mayu:"hm..." *bikin cat dari sihir hitam*

Miku:"neggy~ neggy~" *ngehias pake negi busuk*

Samantha:"uhm..." *ngehias pake sampah botol botol plastik*

Yin:"trududu~" *ngehias pake sampah botol plastik*

Rin:"hra-tsa sa pari pari~" *buat telur berkostum pakai kulit jeruk sambil nyanyi levan polka*

Len:"gimana kalo gini..." *naruh telor berhias pisang diatas es krim banana split rasa coklat&pisang*

Gakupo:"huwa!" *grombyang! Ternyata telornya pecah*

Samantha:"Waktu habis! Ayo dikumpulin!"

HASIL:

Kaito: 100

Miku: 70

Rin: 90

Mayu: 99

Len: 85

Samantha: 100

Yin yin: 100

Gakupo: 0

Samantha&Yin yin:"Hah... Gakupo nol... sudah kita duga,ternyata betul juga..."

PESTA NYANYI

Yin:"Cece nyanyi pertama!"

Samantha:"Ok! 1,2,3,4! sou yo burakku rokku shuutaa!"

Semua:"yasashii nioi!"

Yak... diskip... tau lagu apa kan itu?

Reader:"BLACK ROCK SHOOTER!"

Samantha:"Betuuulll!"

Yin:"Emangnya kita kuis?!"

Samantha:"Oiya... Tebak siapa yang akan keluar chapter selanjutnya. Akan ada hadiah 1 cover buatan Sa chan (Bagi yang punya BB aja yang gapunya juga boleh~ #PLAKK!YangBetulManaSih?!)

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**Sori ini buatnya di BB sih! Jadi gak bisa line break gomen... (_ _)**

**Ada kontes buat yang berhasil menebak siapakah 1 vocaloid yang keluar chap selanjutnya akan mendapat hadiah cover dikirim pakai BB kalo punya. Kalo ga punya ya apes? Wkwkwk! #DibunuhPersertaKontes ya kalau nggak punya BB aku coba cari cara. segitu aja! Thnx ini chap agak singkat soalnya twin author (yin" balik lagi) akan membuat cerita tentang berlibur ke Bali THANK YOU dan... Yang puasa itu cuma one shot aja aku gak sempat kasih tanda complete soalnya inipun buat di BB.**

**Please Review **


End file.
